Common House of Melrony
__NOEDITSECTION__The Common House of Melrony is comprised of a bloodline dating back to the founding of Stratholme. It is most notorious as the central body of the Melrony Crime Family, whose enterprise acts as the house's base of power. Currently the outlaw, Selvatore, is head of the estate. =List of Members= Player Characters Selvatore Most infamous for his assault against the Tanari Kingdoms, Selvatore, son of Antonio, has long proven his place as the top of the Melrony hierarchy. He is a ruthless man with ambitions far greater reaching than his predecessors, and under his order they have not only survived their greatest plight, but have expanded to a worldwide entity. However, for all his success, he remains unforesightful in the ways of the world and has often led his people to their deaths time and time again. Vittorio No different than his father, Emilio, Vittorio favored violence to reason. For much of his life he served as Selvatore's underboss, where he became a celebrated gunslinger in the criminal underworld. Most remarkably he is the only Melrony to ever return from the dead. Yet such a feat has its costs. He has never been truly the same after his revival and has since renounced his rank. While not wholly a ghost in the wind, his interactions with his family have been scarce in recent times. Piera & Gavriel Piera is considered to be one of the most supreme brawlers in all of the criminal underworld. Her skill in fist and blade is rivaled by one of the most legendary of outlaws. She has spent a lifetime defeating the enemies of the family almost flawlessly and has the scars to prove it. However, her one mistake in life led to the birth of her son, Gavriel. He is an ambitious, clever young man who rose up the ranks faster than any prior and serves as the underboss to their criminal empire. Concilium Despite being Antonio's bastard, Concilium's mother gave him his father's surname. He was raised in Gilneas and was an avid master of the dark arts. His mysterious nature left him a nonfactor to most of the criminal enterprise for most of his life. It was only in recent years he reconciled with his Stratholmian siblings. He found disgust in their blunt mannerisms and promptly left. No one had heard from him since. Pronethius Few were as determined to prove themselves worthy of the Melrony name as Pronethius. He was a stalwart, young man with great aspirations to one day become boss himself. Such was not his fate. A stray bullet left him dead in the streets of Stormwind. Ezra O'Rourke The life of a Melrony is one of chaos and death, with little in the way of progress and goals relished only by the most deviant of society. So when Selvatore's oldest child, Ezra, was born, his mother saw fit to bestow a different life on him. She fled with the young baby and to this day his father knows not his whereabouts. He has since disowned the child, but that does not change the truth – that Ezra is the rightful heir of the house. Non-Player Characters Antonio & Carmella Few men in Stratholme were more drunken than the former boss, Antonio. In his life he was a rigid man known whose shortsightedness dwindled much of his base of power. Reckless actions against rival gangs, however, were not his downfall. It was in his personal life that wrought his end. He had been an abusive man who took his frustrations out on his wife, Carmella, for years and years. One night it came to a peak and she, in an act of vengeance, stabbed him through the throat with a kitchen knife. She fled and has not been seen since. Danilo & Francesa Possibly the most tame of any Melrony known in recent history, Danilo was still a bloodthirsty, grumpy man in life. He was best known for beating people with a club known as the whoopass stick – a tradition that was passed down for years to come. Many suspect the reason for his reasonable approach to situations was his wife, Francesa, who whispered schemes in his ear. Most only saw her as a sweet, loving woman, but those who knew the truth of her cruelty are no longer around to tell the tale. Valerio & Emilio Of Danilo's children, none were more willing to fight than Valerio. Valerio was a barbarous man and none of his descendants were any different. His son, Emilio, was the best friend and consigliere to Selvatore. And even though much of his advice was to use shotgun diplomacy, it was greatly heeded. Connie Melrony Connie was the daughter of Antonio and recognized as the black sheep of the family. Little is known of her outside of her reclusive, volatile nature. She died giving birth to a baby boy named Pronethius. Category:Common Houses Category:Melrony Crime Family